I Love Star Because Of You
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Yaitu mencari satu Bintang yang paling indah dan mengucapkan permohonan hanya itu dan aku melakukannya tiap hari dan kurasa banyak orang mengira hal itu konyol iya kan Sasu..?”


**Author: Kawai Uchiha Reika...**

**Disclaimer: Abang tukang bakso –dilemparin bakso ama Bang Masashi Kishimoto- iya iya... ini punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate: K**

**Pair : Sasuke U./ Sakura H.**

**Summary: Yaitu mencari satu Bintang yang paling indah dan mengucapkan permohonan hanya itu dan aku melakukannya tiap hari dan kurasa banyak orang mengira hal itu konyol iya kan Sasu..??"**

**WARNING : BANYAK GAJENYA!!!!!!**

** I Love Star Because Of You**

**Sakura POV...**

Sasuke kenapa kau pergi? ucapku sambil menatap kini banyak bertaburan dan aku teringat hari itu hari yang tak akan pernah kulupakan..

**Flashback..**

" _kita istirahat disini.." kata Kakashi. " HAHHH???, Apa maksudmu Kakashi-sensei?????",Ujar Naruto setengah histeris setengah ga percaya."Hn.. Dobe tidak usah diulang dua kali kan??? Kita istirahat disini...",kata Sasuke datar. Hari ini memang Tim 7 diberi misi ke Sunagakure tapi karena jauh terpaksa mereka tidur di tengah hutan. "Uuuh... Teme maksudku kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan perjalanan??!!!"_

"_Kau tau berapa sebetulnya jarak antara Konoha dan Suna??"_

"_Gak.. kamu tau Teme??"_

"_Gak aku juga gak tau"_

_Jawaban Sasuke cukup membuat Kakashi,Sakura dan Naruto Sweatdropped ( gini nulisnya yah???)._

"_Ya sudah ayo tidur besok pagi-pagi kita melanjutkan perjalanan."Kata Kakashi._

_**Sasuke Pov..**_

_Huhh.. gimana bisa tidur di rumput gini??? Heran napa si Naruto Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura bisa tidur di atas rumput gini.. eh Wait a sec... (seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris???!!! OMG!!) Sakura emangnya bisa tidur di rumput? Setauku dia susah tidur apalagi kalau di atas rumput..._

_**End Sasuke Pov...**_

_Sasuke memutar badannya untuk melihat Sakura yang tidur dia melihat Sakura belum duduk dan menatap ke atas langit._

" _Hn.. Sakura kau belum tidur??" _

" _Belum.. Sasuke-kun juga belum tidur... kenapa??"_

"_Huuh... ngoroknya Naruto berisik.. kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur??" Sasuke sengaja bilang gitu masa dia ngaku ngaku klo susah tidur di atas rumput???_

"_Aku belum menemukan bintang yang menurutku paling bagus"_

"_Hn?"_

" _Kebiasaanku sejak Otousanku meninggal..."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Saat aku menangis ketika Otousanku meninggal aku menangis di balkon rumahku tapi saat kutatap langit ada bintang yang menurutku paling indah...dan aku sedikit terhibur dan kurasa tiap hari aku harus melakukan suatu hal.."_

'_suatu hal apa maksudnya?'_

" _Yaitu mencari satu Bintang yang paling indah dan mengucapkan permohonan hanya itu dan aku melakukannya tiap hari dan kurasa banyak orang mengira hal itu konyol iya kan Sasu.."_

"_Tidak itu tidak konyol"_

"_Eh.."_

"_Itu tidak konyol Sakura,bolehkah aku juga melakukannya??"_

"_Tentu saja boleh!!!"_

**End Flashback...**

Apakah ini takdir.. Sasuke-kun kenapa kau tak mau pulang? Aku merindukanmu...

**End Sakura POV...**

Sakura berjalan ke balkon menatap langit dan mulai mencari bintang.

**In Sasuke place....**

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan berdua??" Ujar Karin sambil bergelayut di tangan Sasuke.

" Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar" Ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan Karin.

"Aku temani yaa.. Sasuke" kata Karin manja

"Sendiri saja.." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu.

**Sasuke POV...**

Huh.. kenapa aku jadi rajin melakukan ini?? Ini bukan kebiasaanku tapi Sakura kan?? Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi suka melakukannya...

**End Sasuke POV**

Sasuke duduk di sebuah batu dan menatap ke langit. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Sasuke dan Sakura bahwa mereka bersama-sama menatap langit dan siap untuk mengucapkan permohonan pada bintang yang menutup mata mereka,mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati.

'kumohon sampaikan kata-kataku pada Sakura' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

'Aku ingin mendengarkan suara Sasuke lagi' ucap Sakura dalam hati

Sasuke membuka matanya dan berbisik dengan pelan "You know what Sakura? I love star because of you,aishiteru Sakura"

Sakura yang kini menatap langit mendengar suatu bisikan pelan yang berbisik dengan halus di telinganya yang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

"_aishiteru Sakura..."_

'Kuharap kau yang mengatakan itu Sasuke..."

Kali ini sang bintang mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

**OWARI**

**HWAAAA.... KENAPA NI FIC GA JELAS??????? SEDIKIT LAGI HWAAAA!!!!!PARA SENPAAAAAIIIII!!!!! HELP ME PARA SENPAIIII!!!! INI FIC PERTAMAKUUUU!!! (Toa voice yang langsung membuat para senpai udah siap-siap pake shuriken kunai det not dll)**

**Reika: Review yaaa.... pleeeeaaassee...**

**Readers: Ogah...**

**Reika: Hwaaa dasar readers kejaaammm...(dibantai rame-rame pake golok) awas kalian GAKON GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU!!!!!**

**Readers: kami lebih hebaaatt!!!! Hyaaaa..... **

**Karena serangan readers yang ga karuan Reika tepar seketika... dan langsung ditendang ke kutub selatan**

**Reika: AAAA..... BERUANG KUTUB CABUUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!**

**Readers: kualat sih tuh anak.....**

**Reika: aahh.. pusing ah sama tuh readers ya sudah review sajaaa..... dan bakal di yang untuk tidak log in di bales di cerita yang akan datang "Author and The Akatsuki" tapi berhubung penyakit yang namanya MALAS readers tunggu aja sampe 1000 abad (dibantai habis-habisan udah hobi readers sih...)**

**REVIEW PLEAAASSEEEEE..... XD XD XD XD XD**


End file.
